London Buses route 191
London Buses route 191 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Brimsdown and Edmonton Green, it is operated by London General. History Route 191 commenced operation on 6 October 1954 between Chingford Hatch and Lower Edmonton Goodwin Road via Chingford Mount - Hall Lane - Edmonton - Lower Edmonton Station - Hertford Road - Bounces Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Tottenham (AR) and Enfield (E) garages using Leyland Titan RTLs and AEC Regent III RTS. On 5 October 1958, the Sunday service was withdrawn, this was mainly replaced by route 102A. On 27 February 1963, the Leyland Titan RTLs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTWs. On 1 February 1964, the Leyland Titan RTWs were replaced by AEC Routemasters. On 23 January 1966, the route was extended via Nightingale Road and Ponders End to Enfield Town. On 31 December 1966, the Saturday service was withdrawn between Lower Edmonton and Enfield Town outside shopping hours. The AEC Routemasters were replaced by Leyland Titan RTLs at the same time. On 7 September 1968, the route was extended from Chingford Hatch to Chingford Station via Friday Hill and the the Leyland Titan RTLs were replaced by AEC Routemasters. On 16 January 1971, the Tottenham (AR) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) and the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 23 March 1974, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 20 August 1977, part of the allocation was transferred to Edmonton (EM) garage. On 31 January 1981, the route was withdrawn between Chingford Hatch and Chingford Station, this section was replaced by new route 212. On 24 March 1982, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses and the Edmonton (EM) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. On 4 September 1982, the route was withdrawn between Lower Edmonton and Chingford but was extended from Enfield Town to Carterhatch via withdrawn route 135. On 2 November 1985, the route was extended from Carterhatch to Brimsdown replacing withdrawn section of Route 231 and the Sunday service was re-introduced between Enfield town & Brimsdown. On 6 June 1987, the Sunday was withdrawn. On 29 September 1990, the route was re-routed in the Ponders end area. On 10 September 1994, the Sunday service was reintroduced using Optare StarRiders. On 4 May 1996, the route passed to Thamesway operating from their Ponders End (PE) garage and was converted to single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 26 September 1998, the route passed to First Capital but still operating from Ponders End (PE) garage and a double deck working was introduced operated by First Capital from Northumberland Park (NP) garage. On 7 April 2001, the main allocation was transferred to Northumberland Park (NP) garage. On 31 August 2001, the route converted to double deck low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents and the double deck working was withdrawn. On 3 May 2008, the route was retained by First London with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 19 July 2008, the route was rerouted eastbound at Ponders End via Nags Head Road and Alexandra Road instead of full length of Durants Road. On 31 March 2012, the route was included in the sale of First London's Northumberland Park (NP) garage to London General. In 2015, Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs were introduced alongside the existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 2 May 2015, the route was retained by London General. In March 2019, the route was converted to a full Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 operation. The route will pass to Arriva London from their Enfield (E) garage with existing Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s from 2 May 2020. Current Route Route 191 operates via these primary locations: *Brimsdown Station Green Street *Enfield Highway *Enfield Town Station *Southbury Station *Ponders End Station *Edmonton Green Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 191, London Buses routes